Only Time Will Tell
by Shadow19
Summary: Harry Dresden, the only known wizard in Chicago, has known more than his fair share of pain- and it shows in his very soul. One young woman, born to a world of nothing but suffering, will come to his aid. HarryOC
1. Chapter 1

Only Time Will Tell

A/N: I know I really, really, shouldn't be starting another story. I can't help it though. I've fallen in love with the Dresden Files books and this story popped into my head.

Harry Dresden, the only known wizard in Chicago, has known more than his fair share of pain- and it shows in his very soul. One young woman, born to a world of nothing but suffering, will come to his aid. HarryOC

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts._

:Werewolf language:

**Sidhe language.**

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Prologue

Deep within the darkest part of the Nevernever a storm was brewing. And it was no average storm, though any storm created in Nevernever is bound to be less than normal.

A woman shrieked, lying within a circle of brilliant blue light, and her body twisted and contorted at angles that should have been impossible for any mortal being, for that was exactly what she was.

Her strawberry blonde hair was plastered to her neck, shoulders, and back by sweat. Blood poured down her thighs from between her legs and her firm round belly writhed.

Fierce, nightmarish, beasts paced outside the ring of light, snarling and snapping at one another.

A young looking woman, with skin of the palest blue and hair of snowy white, crouched by the pained woman's side. She held a silver dagger in her hand and with a fierce cry she plunged it into the woman's swollen abdomen.

The blonde woman let out a finally cry and dropped to the ground, deathly still, her eyes opened wide in pain and shock.

The fairy woman cut open the mortal's abdomen with the blade, splattering delicate drops of crimson blood in every direction.

The fairy grinned maliciously and drew forth a squalling baby girl from her dead mother's body. She took the blade in hand and sliced the cord still holding the newborn to the newly dead.

With a cruel smirk she rose and turned to show the blood covered babe to the drooling, snarling beasts. **At long last, our key to freedom.**

The demons gave a collective blood curdling roar, a terrible symphony of triumph.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Please review and tell me what you think. I enjoy the feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Only Time Will Tell

A/N: Me no own the sexy wizard known as Harry Dresden, sorry. And I haven't read past White Night so sorry for those ahead of me and for those behind, you have been warned.

Harry Dresden, the only known wizard in Chicago, has known more than his fair share of pain- and it shows in his very soul. One young woman, born to a world of nothing but suffering, will come to his aid. HarryOC

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts._

:Werewolf language:

**Sidhe language.**

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Chapter 1

Caramel eyes shifted to the cooling body at her feet. Clenching her fists at her sides she stared blankly at the gray-cloaked figure before drawing the hood of her own cloak up.

With a small amount of regret she tucked a small silver pendent into a leather pouch that hung at her belt.

**Come home child, your work is done for tonight.** The voice echoed through her mind and she shivered in disgust.

_Vile wretched creature. _She hissed mentally as she faded away into the shadows.

**You see yourself in me.**

(Scene change)

Harry Dresden, the only wizard listed in the yellow pages, was startled out of bed by a banging on his door. He took up his staff and blasting rod from their places by his bed and crept towards the door.

"Dresden, open the damn door!" The muffled voice sounded like Murphy. "I know you're in there."

"How do I know its really you Murph?"

Murphy started cussing up a storm that would have sent her mother into fits and Harry smiled, reassured that it was indeed Murphy.

He opened the door with a slight bit of struggle and Murphy marched in. "We have a problem." Her blue eyes sparked dangerously.

"I couldn't tell." Harry drawled softly.

Murphy glared and continued. "There was a man found dead a few blocks from here in an alleyway."

Harry's eyebrow quirked up. He didn't like hearing about people dying but he knew it was a part of life and this one sounded, so far, sounded like normal Chicago stuff.

"The man was stabbed to death. He was wearing a grey cloak and holding a staff, very much like you, in his hand." Murphy crossed her arms over her chest.

Harry shot up from where he sat on the edge of the couch. "You're kiddin me Murph." The little blonde shook her head. "Fuck."

"Harry." Murphy started softly.

"I need to see the body."

"What?" Murphy ran a hand through her hair. "Why?"

"I need to know." Harry closed his eyes tight. Most of the newer Wardens he, himself, had helped to train. If this one was one of his, then it was his responsibility to get whatever was doing it.

Murphy nodded. "He was the third stabbing victim within the last month. All the wounds were similar but we really had no connection between them, maybe you can find one."

Harry grunted and nodded. "Someone who was able to kill a Warden with a blade is a dangerous person indeed. They need to be found and soon."

The little blonde angel nodded and turned to leave.

"Murph."

"Yeah?" She hesitated.

"Be careful."

The blonde nodded and left, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Mouse." The big dog rose from his spot by the fireplace and trotted over to Harry. He placed his large head on the man's leg and Harry scratched behind his ears. "We have a job to do."

Within half an hour Harry and Mouse were standing on the opposite side of the street from the taped off crime scene. Harry moved across the street with Mouse close to his side.

Harry stopped before the tape and looked at his large companion, "Sit Mouse." They dog sat and tilt his head to the side, watching the wizard. "Stay."

Murphy noticed Harry and walked over and guided the tall man to the body.

"Donaldson." Harry whispered and bowed his head. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

"You knew him." It was a statement.

"Trained him." Harry turned away and stared at the front of the alley, where he saw Mouse sitting, watching the goings on behind the tape.

After gathering his wits, the wizard crouched over the body and studied the stab wounds. He valiantly fought the urge to turn and loose what was left in his stomach.

He blinked when he noticed something, more like something missing. "He's missing his pendant."

"What," Murphy crouched down next to Harry. "are you talking about?"

He gestured over the body. "All the new Wardens were given a silver pendant during training that way if they got into something the couldn't handle alone they could call for help easily."

Murph grunted and rose. "I'll have them search the alley for it." Harry nodded absently as he studied the body of his ex-trainee.

His eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of a faint silver powder on the concrete near the body's side. Harry glanced around before running his fingers through it. Rubbing it between his thumb and fingers he scowled. "Faerie powder."

"What?" He whipped around to face Murph, who was eyeballing Harry with aslight bit og aggitation.

"Faerie powder." Harry ran his other hand over his face tiredly. "Silver Fairie powder."

"What's that mean?"

Harry grunted and looked down at the body and back up at Murphy. "That we're in deep shit."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Yay new chapter! Sorry it took so long. My computer crapped out and I had to wait for a new one. I apologize and I hope the new chapter makes up for it.

Please, please, please, review!


End file.
